Brook
Brook is a present generation pup that belongs to Myth, otherwise known as MythicalSS on FANDOM as well as DeviantArt. Please do not edit this page or use her without permission! __TOC__ Brook is a lithe pup, and has face fur a little scruffy for a husky. She has a lean build and legs unusually lankier and taller than those of the other pups of the PAW Patrol. She is fairly large, and is just a little smaller than Chase, and would be much smaller if it weren't for her legs. Her tail is puffy and, unlike regular huskies, doesn't curl as much. Brook's muzzle is average length, but her ears are a lot larger than usual. Brook's colouring consists of hues of grey. Her main fur colour is light grey. She has darker stockings on her paws, but her toes are white, along with the base of her tail and her muzzle. She has a darker stripe running across her back to the end of her tail. The shade of grey on Brook's inner ears is a darker hue, but the darkest grey of all is kept in a dot situated around her right eye. Her eye colour is a pure sky blue. Brook is not social, but rather ironically loves to chat and hang out with the other members of the PAW Patrol. She prefers her own quiet space to relax. Her anger is very brittle and the smallest things can drive her nuts - especially when Marshall is being clumsy - but when she's in a good mood, which is thankfully often, she loves to make the other pups laugh. The only pup she ever felt close to, however, is Osprey. The two get along extremely well and are almost always found with each other. In fact, Osprey is the only pup Brook has no trouble with when sharing secrets as she has a lot of respect and trust for her. Brook was born to her parents, Belladonna and Heron. Belladonna was a former sled dog for Jake, and retired after having her pups, meanwhile Heron was a wild husky who came across her when she was pulling the sled one day. Brook had an older sister called Lychee and a younger brother called Disco. She got along well with Lychee, but Disco was super annoying to her, and liked to break her silence with his neverending energy. The family lived a happy life together in the wild of Jake's Mountain, until one day Disco went missing. Worried sick, the family searched and searched, but could not find Brook's little brother anywhere. So Belladonna's final option was to return to Jake for help. Belladonna and Brook had to run up the hill for a while before reaching Jake's hut. He was playing with Everest in the snow, and Belladonna asked him for help, and while Jake hunted for a solution, Brook decided that they had to call the PAW Patrol. Jake and Belladonna were surprised that she knew about the PAW Patrol, but in fact she had seen many of their rescues take place from her cliff home. Due to how high the mountain was, many rescues were caught with her eye. Jake called the PAW Patrol, and within minutes Skye, Chase and Medical Rescue Marshall arrived to the scene. Skye searched around the area in her helicopter before finding Disco, paws fastened on a branch jutting out of the mountain. Belladonna, Heron and Lychee were scared to their limits, but Brook was excited to see a rescue taking place so close to home. Disco ended up slipping off the branch before Skye could get to him, but luckily Chase was ready with his net. The only injury Disco had was a sprained paw, and was healed by Marshall. Brook found everything super fascinating, and decided she wanted to join the PAW Patrol. At first Belladonna said no, but after some thinking and discussing with Heron, 'yes' was her final answer. After one final month of living with her parents, Brook eventually moved out of Jake's Mountain and went to explore Adventure Bay. One day she went to the beach to play, and found Zuma having fun with Wally in the water. She asked to join in, and after he gave her a life ring, she jumped into the water, realising just how fun it was to swim. She asked him if he was part of the PAW Patrol, and after he said yes she asked him to take her to the Lookout. The PAW Patrol was in its recruiting season, and trainees were currently in the hiring, which was a perfect opportunity for Brook. She signed up as a trainee under her friend Zuma. The other trainees there were Osprey (under Skye), Pinecone (under Rocky), Crane (under Rubble), Bengt (under Chase) and twins Umber and Haylee (under Marshall; Umber wants to be a medic pup while Haylee pursues the fire pup job). Brook, slowly but steadily, became friends with the trainees, but the pup she valued most was Osprey, who was the first trainee to have faith and a lot of respect for her. The two grew quickly close to each other. As soon as the trials finish, Brook realised that the feelings she had for Osprey were too strong to be friendship. It was love. So when Osprey asked her out, she said yes. After a couple of years into their relationship, when the pups became adults, Brook and Osprey got married to each other and adopted four little puppies to take care of~. Likes *Silence *Being alone *Music *Swimming *Water *Night-time *Rain *Eating Dislikes *Loud noises (apart from thunder) *Being disturbed *Annoying pups *A lot of smells Fears *Clowns/Mascot costumes *Spiders *Anything happening to Osprey when she's on a mission Friends Brook is closest to Osprey and Pinecone, but is also friends with Crane, Umber and Haylee. She isn't close to the other pups due to them being much older and more experienced (kinda like teachers), but Zuma and Skye appeal to her. She is friends with all the trainees except for Bengt, whom she finds clingy and annoying. Catchphrases *"Here comes Brook!" *"Time to dive!" *"Brook is shook!" (when something wrong happens) *"Heh." (when bored or amused) Outfits *Normal: Brook wears a tight cyan outfit which can inflate to serve as a life jacket. She also has a helmet that has goggles and a muzzle guard that activate when underwater. Her pup-pack is a small pack (which somehow has enough room for air) with a shark-like fin on top of it. *Air pups outfit: coming soon *Mission PAW outfit: coming soon *Sea Patrol outfit: coming soon Equipment *Hyper jets: Brook's pup-pack has hyper jets which allow her to move at high speeds through the water *Grapple hook: The fin on Brook's pup-pack unleashes a grapple hook upon command which is controlled by Brook and is made specifically for underwater manoeuvrability. *Radar: The goggles on Brook's helmet have a radar which can detect underwater movement. Vehicle coming soon Skills and Hobbies *Being alone *Imagining *Running *Pup Pup Boogie Other *Bengt has a crush on her, but she doesn't like him back. *Like Rubble, she loves to eat *Belladonna - mother *Heron - father *Lychee - sister *Disco - brother *Osprey - girlfriend/wife coming soon~ Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Superstition’s Pages Category:Females Category:Work in progress Category:Water rescue pup Category:Husky Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Present gen Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Trainee Category:Zuma's Trainee Category:Friendly Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Mythiverse